deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke VS Hiei
Sasuke VS Hiei is the upcoming 115th episode of Death Battle featuring Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series and Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho series in a battle between dark special-eyed anime anti-heroes. Sasuke will be voiced by Kyle Phillips and Hiei will be voiced by Howard Wang. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sasuke Uchiha Wiz: The Uchiha Clan was reowned by their incredible ability in battle. Despite one of the founding families of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, the Uchiha were outcasts and cut off. Boomstick: For good reason! Their people have gotten pretty famous for attacking in the village with the big nine-tailed fox. So, not a good luck. Wiz: But everything changed with the head of the clan's first-born son, Itachi. He was a brilliant boy and a promising future for the family. Boomstick: Even becoming the youngest kid to ever graduate ninja school. I went there for a bit, but then I learned they didn't use guns. So... y'know. Wiz: But Itachi opposed the clan's latest plot for Aku. His response was... well, pretty clear cut. Boomstick: I'll say! He went and murdered all of them. Every last one. Except for his kid brother, Sasuke. Naturally, Sasuke was pretty pissed off that his big bro killed his whole family. So he swore to become the bestest Shinobi ever and hunt Itachi down. Probably should've let him in on the plan there, Ichi. Wiz: Just like his brother, Sasuke soared through his schooling with flying colors, quickly learning three primary kinds of Jutsu or ninja techniques. Boomstick: Ninjutsu, which is basically magic spells, Genjutsu, which messes with the mind, and Taijutsu, the one where you just punch people. Wiz: While Sasuke impressed with inhuman speed, swordsmanship, and physical phrosity, he's mastered several powerful Ninjutsu techniques. Boomstick: Like belching his classic fire breath, making up to eight shadow clones of himself, and the Chidori, a ball of freakin' lightning that has uh, shocking effect. Wiz: Plus, many more. In along the path of revenge, he spent much of his time perfecting and improving these techniques. Even mastering lightning release to the point of casting Kiryu, an electric strike in a shape of a dragon. Boomstick: Divine intervention 2.0. Spiting your foes is the way to go! Wiz: He can infuse his abilities with any of the five elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Air- Boomstick: Heart! Wiz: No, no, Lightning. Obviously. Boomstick: Aw. Wiz: As well as Yin Release, an element of creation itself. Boomstick: So basically, don't make fun of Sasuke to his face cause he'll kill the shit out of you before you know what's happening. And we haven't even covered his best weapon yet. Wiz: Right. The Sharingan. Boomstick: It's a super eye. Hiei Death Battle KO! Results Wiz: The winner is... Original Track Trivia *The connections between Sasuke and Hiei is that they are both villains turned anti-heroes with dark and fire-based powers, including creating black flames and both are skilled swordsmen. They also both have abilities centered around their eyes. Both also serve as the main rivals to their respective series protagonists (Naruto and Yusuke, respectively) and have fought against godly and demonic entities. **Both have appeared in multiple Shonen Jump crossover video games together, including Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and J-Stars Victory VS. *This is the first episode of Death Battle that was originally a DBX. *This is the eighth Anti-Hero themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Wario VS King Dedede and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. *This is the 20th company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale and Wario VS King Dedede. *This is the seventh episode to feature an anime character fighting against another anime character, after Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, and Roshi VS Jiraiya. Category:Death battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:Fights animated by Kiid Category:Fights animated by Min Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles